


Red Dress

by stateofmind



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heavy Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Spiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofmind/pseuds/stateofmind
Summary: “Go on dear. Drink it, I promise you’ll feel good.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 25





	Red Dress

The club was buzzing with loud music and glaring red lights. It was filled with sweaty bodies and loud yelling, an exciting environment. Mingyu hadn’t been to this club before, he was tired of going to the same club that he needed to switch it up. He had discovered this location while driving around, looking for a place to take his mind off work. Tonight, he just wanted to drink the stress away. 

Mingyu walked through the large door andwas immediately hit with a whole different aura. He began to feel uneasy. Well of course since this is a completely new club with no one who he was familiar with. He pushed away the feeling, _No, I’m here to relieve myself_. 

As he walked to the bar area he decided to examine the area, looking for nearby exits in case anything happened. He sat down on the stool and ordered a shot of sunset rum. Mingyu dismissed the look he got from the bartender and swallowed the shot whole as soon as it was placed in front of him. Huge mistake. 

He let out a pained groaned, his throat was burning. One more order was placed, one more painful burn, one more loud strings of cuss words. Mingyu began to feel tipsy, pausing his actions to breathe. He shouldn’t overdue it, he came alone after all. Although he came here with the intent of drowning himself with drinks, he remembered that he still has work later on. 

A hand was softly placed on his shoulders blades, catching his attention. He carefully turned to face the person and was about to ask them what they wanted. But he held a breath when he caught sight of the beauty in front of him. 

“Why hello handsome.” 

The shots had already made him red, but now he was even redder. Thankful he was still able to speak coherently before replying with a ‘Hey.’ The person in front of him, a male wearing a sparkly red dress, slid his hand up and down the others arm. “What is somebody as sexy as you doing here all by yourself?” Mingyu followed the way his lips moved. 

“Would you like to keep me company then?” Mingyu slightly slurred out, the rum slowly taking over. The young male moved closer to him and grabbed his wrist, “why of course but let’s go to a more secluded area.” Without thinking, Mingyu followed the stranger to a booth that was hidden away from the dance floor. Red dress flowing in front of him. They both sat next to each other and the male looked at Mingyu seductively. 

“Well what’s your name honey? And why are your arms so hard!” He gasped and touched the tipsy man’s upper body. Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh and stare at the other. The stranger was extremely attractive, sporting a sharp nose and red plump lips. He lifted his eyes up to look at the others own pair but was interrupted by a cough. “Huh? Oh my names Mingyu, and yours?” 

The male literally purred and placed a hand under Mingyu’s chin, “ah Mingyu! No need to worry about that,” he paused before retracting his hands, “so what brings you here? To the club of course.” Mingyu eyed the way the others smooth leg poked out the slit of the dress, “Mm just wanted to e-ease my mind.” The stranger gave him a knowing look and made circle motions with his fingers on his collarbones. Mingyu saw and let out a low growl. 

A giggle left the young males lips and he maneuvered to sit on the others lap. Mingyu sharply inhaled because he had sat directly on top of his growing bulge. He tightly gripped his hands on the pretty’s hips, moving him back and forth. Red dress getting in the way but was lifted up by the male. “Like what you see?” White lace panties. Mingyu ogled them, tracing the outline of the others private part. 

He fastened the pace and looked up at the person above him. His eyes hazy and filled with lust for the other. The male didn’t seem fazed with what Mingyu was doing, he just allowed himself to be handled. His hands roamed lower to those milky legs. Mingyu was about to touch his inner thighs before the stranger stopped him. He whined but let the other get off him, _maybe it’s too early for that_. 

The young male straightened his dress before sitting down. Mingyu was quick to put hands on his thighs once again. This time the other let him. The stranger seemed to look a little uneasy before putting on his signature smirk. 

“May I interest you in another drink?” Mingyu immediately put his head down, the rum was so strong that he couldn’t possibly be able to drink more. The male noticed and then pouted. He opened his unbuttoned shirt more before grabbed the others face. “Pretty please.. Gyu.” 

Suddenly Mingyu nodded his head. Something about the nickname enabled something in him. His pants grew tighter. The attractive stranger smiled before walking back to bar. Mingyu sat there panting, wanting the male to come back so they could.. do more things. 

He came back with 3 shots of Devil Springs Vodka and placed two in front of the latter. “What... is this?” Mingyu asked weakly. “Oh just some Vodka! Drink up baby.” Mingyu stared at the shots with wide eyes, _this is bad_. The young male noticed and smirked. He brought a shot glass up to the others lips, ”Go on dear. Drink it, I promise you’ll feel good. Please, for me gyu.” He forced Mingyu to down the shot. Then he motioned to grab another.

“H-Hold on-“ there goes the 2nd shot. Mingyu coughed, grabbing onto the male hard. The male patted his back whispering ‘you did so good.’ This sent sparks all over Mingyu’s body causing him to draw closer to the other. He placed one hand on the males waist and the other on his neck. 

But before anything escalated, Mingyu’s vision instantly blurred and he began to feel very drowsy. His head slammed on the males shoulder. A laugh was heard. Mingyu tried to pick his head up but was pushed down the booth seat. He kept trying to get up but lost balance. He spoke out but everything was slurred and incoherent. 

Panic spread all over his body, he couldn’t do anything. He called out for help but was only greeted with a shush. _I was spiked_. Mingyu’s head was spinning and he continued to get up only to get pushed down. Sharp eyes gazed over the helpless body, a finger sliding down his chest, “how are you feeling?” 

The last thing Mingyu saw before finally closing his eyes was the sparkling Red Dress. 

_ Red Dress. _

|

“Are you okay?” 

Mingyu opened his eyes wide and sat up. Another mistake. He groaned and laid back down. There was someone with him trying to sit him up and give him a glass of water. “Can you hear me?” Mingyu was confused, mind still trying to function. After some time he regained consciousness and looked at the person in front of him. “You’re okay. It was closing time and I found you passed out. Here drink this I’ll be back.” 

Mingyu accepted the drink and gulped it all. He then patted his pockets to get his phone but it was empty. He looked to the side and saw his belongings. Mingyu quickly checked his wallet and saw that his money was missing. _Oh fuck_. He doesn’t remember much but he remembers seeing the color red. 

Red. 

The kind person came back to ask him questions and to check if he wasn’t harmed in any way. Thankful he wasn’t, just got robbed. Mingyu put his head down and tried to vision where the color was coming from. Red. Sparkling Red. Honey. Deep laugh. Vodka. Red Dress. He snapped his eyes open. He urgently told them that he was with a male who was wearing a red dress. 

The male looked gorgeous in that dress, the way it hugged his waist and showed off one side of his thigh. Mingyu couldn’t remember the face though, only their body and the way they made him feel. 


End file.
